Sincerity's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Digimon Adventure Tri verse! Mimi finds a little boy abandoned on the street one Christmas Eve. Unwilling to leave him alone, she gives him the best gift she can: a new home and a loving mother.
1. Chapter 1

A pink-haired young woman with light blue eyes hummed cheerfully as she walked down the road, a shopping bag in each hand. She wore a woolen-lined jacket, a blue miniskirt and thick, thigh-high woolen stockings.

Trailing behind her was a small plant-like creature carrying two other bags, smiling in relief that their last minute Christmas shopping was finally done.

"Finally, we're finished." Mimi said. Finding gifts for all of their friends had been a pain the butt.

"You sure?" Palmon asked with a smile. "It would be pretty bad if you forgot someone on Christmas morning."

"Don't worry. I triple checked." Mimi said. She then saw a small bundle in a nearby alley. "What's that?"

"Maybe it's a cat?" Palmon suggested with a tilted head. "They like to hang out in alleys, right?

"Too big to be a cat." Mimi argued. She then took a closer look, and she immediately felt her heart break.

Palmon followed her partner with a frown, noticing the shock and horror in her body language, then gasped when she caught the sight.

It was a small boy. He was cut up, and covered in bruises. He had this look in his eyes that looked like he was accepting his death.

And considering the temperature, and how poorly clothed he was, if something wasn't done, he WOULD be. "Oh my goodness!" Mimi exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Wait up!" Palmon exclaimed, and ran after her partner. As a plant digimon, she knew how deadly the cold could be.

Mimi didn't even hesitate. She pulled her coat off, then proceeded it wrap it tightly around the boy's body. "There...Nice and toasty..." She said softly.

Harry was in unimaginable pain. But he deserved it. It was Christmas time, and Santa Claus hated freaks, so Uncle Vernon had to beat him extra hard tonight, and leave him somewhere as to not taint the Dursley home with his freakishness.

But this time...Uncle Vernon would not be coming back. He was on his own. Abandoned in the middle of the town his uncle had been doing his business trip in.

Until he felt someone wrap him up in something warm. He also heard a soothing voice. However, due to his upbringing, he began to panic.

Mimi gasped as the boy began to struggle weakly in her grasp. "No! Stop, it's okay! I'm nice! Really! See? I'm smiling!"

Harry was still panicking. He was frightened! He had always been told that freaks are to beaten on sight, with whatever you could find, even your fists if you had to.

"Palmon, what do I do?!" Mimi panicked. "He won't stop!"

"What do you want me to do!?" Palmon exclaimed. Until she remembered something, which caused her to face palm. "Oh, wait. Duh." Palmon muttered. "SLEEP SPORES!"

The spores she unleashed had fallen on the little boy, and, like the attack implies, he fell asleep.

Mimi sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness..." She breathed.

She then realized something.

"How come I never saw that attack before?" Mimi asked confusedly. She had seen Palmon use her "Poison Ivy" attack over the years, and was curious as to why Palmon hasn't used it until now.

Palmon shrugged. "It's not too strong. It wouldn't have helped much."

Mimi sweat dropped.

"Accept for all of those angry digimon that chased after us." she deadpanned. Palmon blushed in embarrassment.

"That's not important." Palmon said quickly. "We need to get this little guy inside."

"Right...Get the gifts for me please?" Palmon frowned.

"Uh...Those are big bags...Can I at least digivolve to Togemon first?"

"And what? Frighten the poor thing if he wakes up?" Mimi asked rhetorically. "Besides, Togemon is too big for this alley anyway."

"Lillymon?" Palmon asked pleadingly. "C'mon, they're REALLY heavy!"

"Okay, but you're going to lift some weights at some point." Mimi said.

Palmon nodded, and began to glow.

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOO... TOGEMON! TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO... LILLYMON!"

Lillymon fluttered to the ground and sighed in relief. "Phew...That's better." She commented.

Mimi wasn't listening. She was too busy watching the little boy in her arms. It was Christmas Eve; he should be with family, not a complete stranger.

"Who is he...?" She said softly. "Where are his parents? Why is he here?"

"Don't look at me." Lillymon said. "I know as much as you do right now."

Mimi sighed. "Well, he's gonna need somewhere to stay until we find them..." Lillymon hovered next to her and gave her a smirk.

"You want to keep him, don't ya?" Lillymon teased. Until she saw Mimi's thoughtful face. "Oh my God, you're ACTUALLY thinking about it!"

Mimi blushed and smiled. "Well..." She said. "...He's a cutie."

"Are you sure? You have trouble with me sometimes." Lillymon said. "And I'm a complete angel."

"An angel that used an unconscious Yolei as a puppet once." Mimi deadpanned.

"That was one time!" Lillymon shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake him up." Mimi said, before she started to walk back to her place.

Lillymon covered her mouth and smiled. "Ahh, sorry, 'mom'." She said teasingly.

Only for Mimi to chuck a snow ball at her, hitting her in the face. Lillymon sputtered in response. This, however, had caused the third member of their group to stir.

Mimi gasped. "Oh dear..."

"You're good at singing; put him to sleep with a lullaby." Lillymon hissed.

Mimi nodded, and sang "Believe" from the polar express. He stirred a little, before settling down. He immediately snuggled closer for body heat.

Mimi giggled.

"Not bad, 'mom'." Lillymon teased again. Mimi responded by lightly kicking a tree the digimon had been under, dumping a large snow pile on her head.

"You just don't learn, do you?"

Lillymon grumbled, but grabbed the bags. Mimi carried the little boy, and the two walked backed to their place. It wasn't long before they got back.

Mimi was a bit uneasy by the way Lillymon was glaring at her. She could tell her partner wanted revenge. Shaking her head, she looked at the boy.

He was so small. You could see his ribs if you took off the baggy clothing her wore. It could fit a small Whamon!

Mimi bit her lip. "He's...so tiny..." She said softly. "Soooo tiny..."

"Aren't humans supposed to be, well, bigger?" Lillymon asked. She hadn't seen a human so small since TK first came to the digital world and this kid was smaller than TK was back then.

"Yeah..." Mimi acknowledged. "Sometimes we can be small...But this isn't right..."

When they got inside, Lillymon dedigivolved into Palmon again, after putting all of the bags down of course. Mimi, however, took the little boy to living room, and put him on the couch. She then wrapped him up in a warm blanket, and went back to the kitchen to make him some cocoa.

She made some for herself and Palmon too. She was chilly, and Lillymon had been buried in snow by her earlier. She'd want some too.

Harry shakily opened his eyes. This wasn't the alley Uncle Vernon dumped him in. Where was he? And why was he so cozy?

Before he had time to think...

"Aw, hi there!" He blinked when he heard a female voice. Then he saw Mimi in front of him.

He immediately hid under the blanket. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. He wanted to be loved.

Mimi tilted her head and looked concerned. "Oh dear..." She said. "Hey...come on out, honey..."

"P-Please don't hurt me." Harry whimpered in fear. He knew the nice lady was toying with him.

Mimi's heart broke. Gently, she scooped up the little bundle of blankets and unwrapped it so his head poked out. Then she kissed his forehead softly, allowing her lips to linger for a good ten seconds.

Harry was stunned. He was given, whatever Aunt Petunia gave Dudley. What was it again?

Mimi giggled at his reaction. "Aww..." She cooed. Then she gave him a second one, this time on the nose.

"Why?" Harry asked. He had always been taught that freaks don't get any love, only beatings.

"Cocoa's ready!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Want some?" Mimi asked. Harry only nodded. He was too busy cuddling.

Mimi giggled. Palmon stepped forward. "Here's his cocoa." She said with a mock bow.

Mimi rolled her eyes at Palmon's antics, and picked up a cup of cocoa.

"Careful, it's hot." Mimi warned.

Harry slowly accepted the cup. It was warm... Almost as much so as the pretty woman holding him...

Mimi smiled at the little boy drinking his cocoa. She then realized something. "I don't think you told me your name. My name is Mimi."

The boy looked down shyly. "H-Harry..." He said softly.

"Aww, what a sweet name!" Mimi complimented.

"No it's not; it's ugly, just like me." Harry said sadly. He had this, and many other rules beaten into him daily.

"Now, I asked you to stop that." Mimi said strictly but kindly. "There's nothing ugly about you." She giggled. "In fact, you're a total cutie!"

"No I'm not." Harry denied. Mimi sighed. This was going to be a problem.

"Harry..." She said. "I REALLY want you to stop that. PLEASE stop it. For me?"

Harry didn't say anything. He was still a little scared. He reluctantly nodded.

Mimi smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "There's a good boy." She cooed. "Now...Please tell me why you were on the streets?"

"It's Christmas time. Uncle Vernon said freaks aren't allowed inside on Christmas Eve." Harry said, before huddling closer for heat.

Mimi frowned deeply. 'Oh...He's being abused...Poor dear...' She thought sadly.

"Well Harry, you sit down and drink your cocoa, and I'll set things up for you." Mimi said. She reluctantly put Harry down, but before she could go, Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"I get to stay here?" he asked.

Mimi giggled. "Well of course! I'm not gonna make you live all by yourself on the streets, silly!"

Harry smiled happily, and wrapped his arms around her waist. After putting the cocoa down, of course. Mimi smiled, and hugged him back.

"Aww, we have a hugger!" She said chipperly. He was so tiny she had to kneel down to his level to hug him.

Mimi then gained a cheeky smirk. This lead to Harry getting peppered with kisses. He enjoyed them very much.

Palmon giggled from the sidelines as she watched. 'She's a real mom.' She thought to herself.

Harry didn't want to leave Mimi, and Mimi could tell.

"You want me to hold you for a bit?" Mimi asked.

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to though..." He squeaked.

"I don't mind." Mimi said. "You're too cute and cuddly for me not to want to hold anyway."

He blushed. "Y-You really think so...? Promise...?"

"Promise." Mimi said. Said promise was sealed with another kiss to Harry's forehead.

He giggled slightly at the affectionate gesture. Then he blushed and looked away. "Sorry..."

"What for?" Mimi asked. "You've been nothing but a perfect angel."

"Unlike a certain digimon named Palmon." She continued in a deadpan tone aimed right at Palmon.

"It was one time!" Palmon argued.

"One time's enough." Mimi huffed. Palmon pouted.

"Just focus on Harry..."

"Harry, WHY are you sorry?" Mimi asked. She couldn't stand the thought of the poor dear feeling bad about himself, ESPECIALLY on Christmas Eve!

"I laughed...I shouldn't have done that. I won't do it again..."

"Now now, there's nothing wrong with laughing." Mimi said softly. What did these people tell this poor little boy?

"Now come on! Let's get you nice and situated!" She said with a smile.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just went along with it.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?" Mimi suggested. She didn't see any harm in doing a little last minute Christmas shopping.

"Mimi, the stores are closed, remember?" Palmon said. Mimi frowned.

"Oh..."

"It's okay." Harry said. "I don't deserve anything."

Mimi frowned. "No, that's not true. No one should be left out on Christmas."

"Freaks don't get anything for Christmas." Harry muttered.

"No offense Harry, but I'm a talking plant! Does that make me a freak?" Palmon asked.

"No..." Harry replied. "I...don't know what I am...I do freaky stuff...I'm a freak because I do weird things...

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked firmly yet kindly. She was starting to wonder what he meant by "freakishness"?

"I...I make stuff happen...It's weird. I get hit for it..."

Mimi Herald him close the minute she heard him say it. He's getting hit for having powers? That's not right!

Palmon clasped a hand to her mouth as well. The two girls exchanged a glance. Palmon saw tears in her partner's eyes.

"That isn't right." Mimi whispered into Harry's ears. "None of that was right."

He sniffled. "Are you sure...?" He asked a quake in his voice.

"More sure then I have ever been." Mimi said, as she kissed his forehead again. She hadn't noticed, but her maternal instincts had kicked in.

She smiled down at him. She blinked when she saw tears forming. She quickly moved them away with her finger.

Harry didn't know what to think. Everything he had been taught, was a lie? Who should he believe?

"It's okay." She said softly. "Just trust me. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry muttered. His tummy then growled. Palmon's eyes widened at the sound. 'Sounded like a Grizzlymon.' she thought.

Mimi giggled. "Aww, let's get you something to eat." She cooed softly.

Harry nodded his head slowly. He never knew what being loved was like. He smiled. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was getting more than moldy bread.

Mimi placed him down on the couch. "Stay right there and relax. I'll be RIIIIGHT back!"

Harry nodded. He had only one thought in mind: He was going to eat food. Actual food.

Mimi entered the kitchen, looking thoughtful. "Hmm...What do I feed him...?" She mused.

"Well, it IS Christmas Eve... I guess I could give him cookies, grab some whipped cream for his cocoa..." Mimi mused. She just knew Harry would love this. She was nervous to ask what he had eaten before. She was willing to bet anything he had eaten had already gone bad.

Well...no more! Smiling, she got the treats ready and returned to his side. "There ya go!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you Miss Mimi." Harry said politely. He hugged her waist happily.

Mimi hugged back. "Aww, you're so welcome!" She replied, delighted.

"Come on; let's get you all nice and cozy!" Mimi said. She wrapped Harry up in a blanket, until the doorbell rang.

She blinked brightly. "Now who could that be?" She asked.

She opened the door, and on the other side was her old friend Sora. "Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "What brings you down here?"

"Hey there, girl!" Sora greeted cheerfully. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come say hi!"

Palmon went to go greet Sora's partner, Biyomon.

"Well come in come in, but, you should know, we have a guest." Mimi said nervously.

Sora blinked. Then she grinned. "Ah, finally found a guy, huh? It was only a matter of time, I guess."

Mimi blushed profusely.

"It's not like that!" Mimi exclaimed.

Sora laughed. "I'm teasing!" She said. "Who've you got?"

"I think it'd be easier for you to meet him." Mimi said sheepishly. 'I hope she doesn't scare Harry.' she thought to herself.

"All right." Sora shrugged. "Where is he?"

"He's in the living room." Mimi answered. She then led Sora to the living room. When they got there, they saw an adorable sight.

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch. He clutched the blanket for warmth. He also had a cocoa moustache on his upper lip.

Sora blinked and looked at Mimi, who was squealing in delight. "Ah, I get it! You adopted!"

"Not yet exactly." Mimi said. She then explained what happened. And Sora was not happy.

"We have to find out who did this." The redhead said, on no uncertain terms. "They can't get away with it..."

"I plan on taking him to the police, after Christmas of course." Mimi responded. No one wanted to do something like that on Christmas. Mimi sat down next to Harry, and stroked his hair.

He let out a soft, subconscious coo and leaned into her touch. The pinkette giggled. "Aww..."

, Harry then slowly opened his eyes. He forgot where he was, until he saw Miss Mimi. It wasn't a dream!

"Hi, sweetie!" Mimi greeted cheerfully. "Still sleepy?"

"You're real." Harry breathed out. He was so happy he wasn't dreaming!

"Well sure I am!" Mimi chirped. "You didn't think I was a dream?"

"It's happened before." Harry said sadly. Mimi stroked him in a comforting manner.

"Well don't worry. Because I'm as real as can be!" She said with a wink.

Harry smiled happily, and hugged Mimi around her waist. Mimi couldn't help the squeal that snuck through. He was just so sweet!

Sora smiled at the sight. "Aw, Mimi, you'd be an awesome mom!" She complimented.

Harry then noticed Sora. He "Eeped" and hid hid his face in Mimi's side. He was nervous around strangers.

Mimi smiled. "It's okay, Harry. It's only my friend. She's nice!"

Harry reluctantly pulled his face out if Mimi's side and looked at her friend Sora. He was wary of strangers. All of them wanted to hurt him before.

Sora looked at him, before smiling and waving. "Hey, little guy." She greeted.

"Hi." Harry said softly. He blushed shyly. She seemed nice.

Sora chuckled. "He's a cute one." She commented.

"Yeah. I know." Mimi said cheekily, before lifting Harry up onto her lap.

He let out a soft "Eep!" and covered his eyes. He was shy. Being complimented embarrassed him.

"Aww!" Mimi cooed as she wrapped her arms around him. "No need to be shy!"

She patted his head. "Sora's super nice!" She assured him.

"R-Really?" Harry asked. Every time he was introduced to someone new, they had hurt him.

Aunt Marge...Ripper...Dudley's friends...

He had every reason to be afraid. Aunt Marge let Ripper use him like a chew toy, and Dudley's friends beat him up. And if he complained, he wouldn't get to eat.

But this Sora person hadn't tried to hurt him. So maybe she was the exception... Maybe she was nice.

So he gave her a small smile and a wave. Sora smiled back. "Hey there."

"See? I told you she was nice." Mimi said. Although Mimi knew it would be some time to recover, she knew that she could get him through this. Then a thought occurred. Where is his partner digimon? They usually arrived as digi-eggs when a human is born, so where was his?

"Harry...You have a partner digimon too, right?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Also, what's a digimon?"

Mimi tilted her head. "You don't know?" She gestured to Palmon and Biyomon, who were conversing. "Palmon is a digimon, and so is Sora's friend Biyomon."

"Oh." Harry said. "I still don't know where my partner is, or if I even have one."

Harry wished he had a partner. Someone to be his friend. He never had a friend before.

Mimi smiled. "Well I'm sure there's a partner out there for you somewhere. Don't worry!"

Meanwhile, in the digital world, a small ball of fur similar to a cat was hopping to the nearest digi-gate.

'Don't worry Harry.' Wanyamon thought. 'I got a lock on you.'

That pesky barrier is gone, so he can FINALLY meet his partner. As soon as he tracks him down, of course.

And THAT should be easy, how big could the human world be?

Little did he know it wouldn't exactly be soon. The world was bigger than he thought...It would take a long time to find him...

Luckily, he had managed to narrow it down to a country called England. For some reason, he could never find his exact homeland. That barrier made it impossible to find him.

But wait...Was he still there...? It seemed he was...elsewhere now...

"OH COME ON!" Wanyamon shouted. The minute he finds him, he moves!

"Not funny universe!" he exclaims to the heavens.

Back with Harry, Mimi was still explaining Digimon to him. He was listening with rapt attention as she told him her story. Of how she and her friends were among the first to meet Digimon.

"And every time we were in trouble, our digimon would digivolve to protect us." Mimi explained. "Palmon first digivolved into Togemon to stop Monzaemon. And then she digivolved into Lillymon to save a ton of people from a DarkTyrannomon."

Then she had to explain what Togemon, Lillymon, Monzaemon and DarkTyrannomon were. Well, Palmon took over to explain the former two. And she was quite proud to do so.

"And Biyomon first digivolved into Birdramon to stop Meramon. And then she digivolved into Garudamon to fight Myotismon." Sora explained.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. But he also hoped he wouldn't have to fight strong monsters like that...

"And when your partner arrives..." Mimi said, before lifting Harry up. "You'll have adventures too!"

He smiled. "Fun adventures?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Mimi cheered, before kissing his forehead. Harry smiled cutely. He liked her hugs and kisses.

"Oh! You never answered my question! What do you want for Christmas?"

Harry's smile was replaced with a confused look in his eyes. "I get something for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already told you." Mimi said with a giggle. "No one should be left out on Christmas!"

Harry thought hard what he wanted for Christmas. Mimi had warmed him up, given him food, and cuddles. He loved the cuddles the most. He knew what he wanted for Christmas.

"Um...Can I...stay with you?" He asked. "That's...all I want..."

Mimi's heart melted. "Of course sweetie." She answered.

Harry smiled himself. He wiped tears from his eyes. Sora grinned.

Harry wanted to ask Mimi to be his mommy, but he didn't want to push his luck. He was afraid that Mimi would reject him. He knew it was unlikely, but he refused to risk it.

Still thought...Maybe someday... Maybe someday she'd accept it...

What he didn't know, was that Mimi was thinking the same thing. She loved Harry, and the thought of him being her son warmed her heart. Sure, taking care of him when she wasn't doing her cooking show would be difficult, but it would be worth it.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He was like a little timid kitten.

'Here's hoping that the others react well to him.' Mimi thought worriedly. And her parents! They were freaked out by Palmon for crying out loud! How would they react to Harry?

Then again, Palmon WAS an entirely different species... Harry was human, and she was of legal age, so her parents wouldn't be much issue...And her friends wouldn't care either. She chided herself for being so silly.

But if they even thought of taking Harry away, she wouldn't let it happen without a fight.

"Are you okay Miss Mimi?" Harry asked innocently. He saw her facial expressions, and was afraid she was mad at him.

But what she worried about the most, was that she wouldn't be a good mother.

"Are you okay Miss Mimi?" Harry asked innocently. He saw her facial expressions, and was afraid she was mad at him.

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm fine sweetie." She replied gently.

Harry nodded, and snuggled in further. He like Mimi, and he NEVER wanted to leave. Never ever.


	2. Bad News

I'm afraid I have bad news for you all...I had a falling out with my writing partner for the following stories:

Three Digital Mothers

Harry's White Light

Sincerity's Child

Nene's Child

The Tamer's Son

The bottom line is...We both hate each other now. I wasn't happy with the way we wrote our fics together. I thought he was rushing it too much, I didn't like the way he kept giving every character corny one liners, he kept getting annoyed with me whenever I tried to make it progress at a natural pace...It didn't feel natural the way things were progressing. I was unhappy, so I made my displeasure known to him. One thing led to another, and now I never want to speak with him again. So unless I can find replacement co-writers for the above fics, I'm afraid they'll have to be cancelled. If I DO find replacements, then I'll delete the original story and we'll start fresh. If not...Well, the cancelled product will still be there for you guys to look at if you actually liked it for some reason... I'm sorry... If you think you can make a suitable replacement co-writer, I'll welcome you aboard with open arms.


End file.
